Birthday Blues
by 4everDestined
Summary: Happy Birthday Sakura! Will her teamates forget while away on a mission?


_Authors Notes: Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! _

_One shot completed: 3-27-07_

_My first... so I hope it isn't that bad._

Birthday Blues

By 4everDestined

Waking up in the wilderness on the third day of a month long mission is never the best way to start off your day. Sleeping on a hard dirt floor, Mosquito's hovering over you smelling the sweet nectar that is your blood. The sun, for just coming up, was already beating hard on the three shinobi's sleeping the ground. The tents were still up, and there was a small fire starting, made to cook the tasteless food they had for breakfast.

Sai looked around, his eyes sharpening at every shadow, at ever sound made. A small, minuscule frown on his aging face. Noone know's for sure how old he is, he wasn't sure himself when Naruto so bluntly asked.

"_Yo Sai!" Sai turned around slowly, slightly annoyed at the loud bubbling voice. Today, was his 19th birthday, and he was so joyous he spread the news all around Konoha. The blonde was so shunned before, he deserved it. That was last year._

"_What's up, dick-less?" Sai smiled, innocently._

"_I've been thinking," He had a snort from Sai at the word 'thinking', which was ignored." since Hinata-chan brought me her home made birthday cake... we never celebrated yours, why is that?"_

_Sai didn't understand. This was one of the few emotions he has yet to master, kindness. Thinking of others before yourself. _

"_I don't have a birthday"_

Sai turned around when he heard a loud yawn, followed by a thump on the head, then a moan in pain. Turning around, his eyes shined with mirth at the sight of Sakura with a scowl on her face, and Naruto on the floor, nursing his bruised face– and even more bruised ego.

"Hey, ugly, that isn't very attractive" Sai smiled, a wide and slightly forced grin on his utterly attractive face.

"_That's about the only thing attractive about him_" Sakura had said once to Ino, when said girl was giving a highly girlish screech. Sai was a few feet away, and heard the entire conversation, he just couldn't help but retort,_ "That's one more then you have, ugly"_ She had frowned, brought up her arm, and hit him in the back of the head.

Needless to say, he was in the hospital for three days suffering from a concussion.

Naruto snickered slightly, watching Sai's face contort in pain, then dropping to the floor, Sakura hovering above him with a radiant smile on her tanning face.

"Shut up Sai" She kicked him in the side when he made a move to get up. Crossing her arms across her chest, she turned away.

"Don't worry Sai.. She's only PMS-ing" Naruto whispered, but sadly she heard it.

Snorting, she stomped off, hoping for some peace, away from hormone fueled teenagers. She's not like them anymore.

She's finally TWENTY! Not quite as good as twenty-one, and since her teenage days are over, she thought noone remembering her birthday wouldn't be that bad. But it hurts.

Badly.

'_Is this how you felt Sai? For all these years?'_

She sighed, stopping at a small lake, it was probably freezing in the late March sun, but still... she was dirty. She felt dirty. She stripped her clothes, and dived in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto mercilessly shoved Sai into a tree.

"Yo didn't have to hurt her feelings!" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration when Sai snickered, "Shut-up Sai!"

"Ugly's feelings aren't hurt. She's not that emotional..."

"She's a girl! Of course she's emotional!"

Sai turned black eyes to over Naruto's shoulder, thinking back at all the girls in his life,

the hokage can get scary sometimes...

He snapped back to attention when he felt Naruto release him from the tree, and stepped back.

"So, did you bring the stuff?"

Sai nodded, still thinking intently, "its in my bag, underneath the clothes and between my boxers and the kunai..."

"Ugh! Sai, stop being all disgusting, you get it, im not touching your dirty underwear!"

"Now who's being disgusting? I never said my boxers were dirty..." Sai thought a moment, "Maybe your just jealous..."

Confused, Naruto blinked, "Why?"

"Because you baggage is so small.." It was said in a straight face. That alone, enraged the shorter teen. Drawing back his fist, he was about to release his fury, when a voice stopped him.

"It isn't nice to rough house on a mission, dobe"

"Ugh, Bastard, why'd you have to come _now_ of all times?" Naruto didn't sound happy.

"I finished what I was assigned to do. Thunder's only four days away. Kano confirmed that."

"Stupid garden snake.." Naruto sighed, "Welcome back, bastard!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Right, right, welcome..." Looking around Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto grinned deviously as Sai backed away, sweat forming on the sides of his face, "Sai pissed her off, she went to cool off."

Sasuke turned a similar black eye Sai, "What?"

"Hey guys!" All cheer and happiness rested in her voice, "What's on today's agenda?"

Turning around, after mouthing a "_I want to know later_" at Sai, Sasuke gave her a small smile, a rare smile, reserved for her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Smiling even larger, she ran into his widespread arms, "You're back!"

"Aa." Smirking, he turned with her at his side to the two other teammates, "We'll take this as a rest day. We've traveled long enough."

Sighing in relief, Naruto sat down, rubbing his eyes, "that's good... lets me catch up on my sleep"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, releasing Sasuke, she walked over to the fire.

The three watched her, smirking to each other... or in Naruto's case, he just grinned widely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Naruto decided to head in early. He was tired, and his feet hurt. (Or so he claimed, Sakura was suspicious, but Sasuke assured her, "_he's an idiot, idiots need their sleep"_ in which Naruto retorted, "_At least im not a bastard!"_ Aggravated, Sasuke shut him up by saying, _"Do you even know what it means?"_)

Shaking her head, she turned around, only to see Sai not there. Confused, She turned her head to Sasuke, "Where's Sai?"

"Bed" Sasuke turned his eyes to the sky, it was dark, and the stars were seen perfectly from where they are.

"Already?"

Nodding, Sasuke took her had, "Come on, its getting late." Leading her to a tent, he turned to her, "go on in, I'll put out the fire"

Nodding numbly, she reached for the flap and lowered herself gently inside the tent.

Shock.

"W-What the hell?"

The tent was decorated decently, as decent you can get in a tent. There was a cake in Naruto's hand, and a stack of presents in Sais. The tent flap opened again, and Sasuke entered. Smiling slightly.

They were all on their knees, but Sakura couldn't be happier.

"Did you really think we would forget your birthday, Hag?" Sai remarked, "I know you're old.. But going senile already?"

Sakura decided she wont be able to heal him, since she's growing so old.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" They shouted, when she blew out the funny looking candles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors Note: Once again, Happy Birthday Sakura, its tomorrow.. But, This is a first one-shot.. I wanted to see if its any good._

_So reviews are nice, long reviews are nicer, but just reading it makes me smile. _


End file.
